User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: The Man with the Upside-Down Face
Okay, so uhhhhh...I kind of got a weird candidate to bring and I don't really care if this guy got downvoted or not. But I need to get this out from my chest because ngl, seeing the dude's appearance really really creeps me out. Who is this candidate? Well let's find out shall we. What's The Work Ah yes, Trevor Henderson. He is an artist from Canada who is notorious for creating several famous creatures for the Creepypasta community such as Siren Head, Cartoon Cat, Country Road Creature, Bridge Worms and Long Horse. If you have seen his works, then you probably knew it from Youtube Videos about "Unnerving pictures with happy music" or "Unnerving pictures with creepy music" and so on to the point it becomes a meme so yeah... However, today I want to talk about one particular candidate that feels rather stand out to me especially on the Trevor Henderson story and who is this candidate in question? Well, it is revealed to be the entity called The Man With Upside Down Face of course! Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, so. In this story alone, our buddy, Trevor Henderson uploaded three old photographs into his social media account and you see... There's some establishing pattern of these three photographs: It has a mysterious entity with an upside down face. However, the first two is actually from a car accident. And yes, these three photos were set in Hungary, implying that this entity was also from Hungary. However, things becomes a lot more unsettling as Trevor uploaded three more photos containing the entity. This resulted on people interpreting that he was actually a grim reaper. However, in truth? It was even more sinister as it was revealed that the man itself loves to cause several car accidents so that he could feed off negative emotions in the roadside while people were unable to see it. And as Trevor said, his face is actually like this because he loves to perverting the expectation of how human face looks like and he did this without any remorse. It is unknown what happened to the man but he's still at large and causing more incident. Heinous Standard I don't know what the heinous standard for Trevor Henderson's story is but I could chalk entities like Cartoon Cat and Siren Head as a mere predator but I could be wrong. What sets The Man With Upside Down apart from Trevor Henderson's other creatures is his sadism as he seems to enjoy committing atrocities just so that he could feed the emotions and grief of the innocent people and I guess causing several road accidents just to feed the negative emotions that the humans had made him carving a bit of unique niche and we saw his actions on the photographs by seeing the accident he caused so uhhh...Torn on this one. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors The man has none. One could argue that he's a Generic Doomsday Villain. But judging on what Trevor had said about this man? I believe he has a distinct enough of personality that made him stand out compared to his other creatures. I mean, him intentionally making his face upside down just to perverting on how human is put together and intentionally put together or him intentionally cause several car accidents to suck the negative emotions that the human had during the incident kind of gives him a bit of personality. Another problem is possibly the length of the story which is a bit short actually and being a Creepypasta, it can led to several debates. And people would ask if this is a legitimate story or just a pointless grimdark bullshit? I believe it's the former though but I'm not sure about it so take that as you will. Final Verdict Unsure. I could go either way on this one and doesn't matter if he got downvoted anyway. But I did this proposal to get this out of my chest because his appearance really creeped me out. That and from what I read, he seems to have enough of a personality and niche to count so take that as you will. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals